Sparkmates
by o0wild-imaginings0o
Summary: Lysette James, a young woman running from her past, is unwillingly drawn into the battle for the allspark. When she had wished her life would change, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Yet as she battles for her life and the lives of her new friends, will she be able to find the love she still craves? (Based in the first Transformers movie. NSFW and Trigger Rated M.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful people, CAT here!**

 **Welcome to my first official Transformers Fanfic. I kept telling myself that I would one day actually get to write this story, and that day is today. So join me on this little adventure as we explore the life of Lysette James and how it's all about to change.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Transformers. I only claim rights to Lysette James and any other Original Characters.**

* * *

Sleep, the blessed release of a long day, seemed to evade Lysette as she stared at the textured ceiling above her with tired eyes. The rays of moonlight peeking through the blinds slithered over her ceiling like ghostly fingers, the only light within the otherwise dark room. Sighing she rolled onto her side for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and struggled to calm her mind. As the chaos of the streets below her pried through the serenity of her home she felt her fists clench. She had known peaceful nights once, but that was another time and another life; a life she wished to forget. Rolling onto her back once more she fought to keep her mind on the present instead of the past, tried to forget the warmth of another body pressed against hers, of tender touches and loving lies. It was because of him that she was forced into hiding, where she preferred sleepless nights over the alternative. Lifting her arm she covered her eyes, pushing back the tears she felt were brimming. She would not pity herself. She could not, pity was weakness and she was no longer the weak young woman she once was. Deciding that she could not lay in the darkness alone with her thoughts any longer she flung the sheets off of her body and padded over to the light switch, her bare feet echoing in the empty warehouse. This was her home now, a warehouse that her only friend, and ally, had secured for her. It had everything she needed; a bed, a shower, hell even a kitchen. Apparently it was one of the many projects that Kevin had taken up only to drop after a few months of work. God bless his laziness otherwise she may not have been able to claim it as her home. Glancing over at the digital clock on the floor next to her mattress she saw that it was two in the morning. Sighing she rubbed her eyes, the sandpaper feeling only serving to irritate her. She was stressed; she could feel it in her muscles, in her irritable demeanor. Walking over to the kitchen silently she began to remove bowls, cooking utensils and ingredients. Cooking seemed to be what calmed her these days, and she was happy that she decided to take cooking classes when she had the chance. It was one of the only things that she had been allowed to do. As she cracked an egg into a large bowl and began to whisk it she felt the blessed relief that sleep had not given her.

 **Military Base**

"Colonel Sharp, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator ten miles out." A young soldier communicated, eyes trained to his screen. He could feel Colonel Sharp lean against his chair; feel his breath on his neck as he examined the unidentified object curiously.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted U.S military airspace. Walk out then proceed east of the area." Colonel sharp demanded, reaching over for the communications device that rested on his desk. "Raptors one and two snap the hood at two-five-zero to intercept. Bogies in the weeds ten miles out." Returning to his headpiece he addressed the unidentified object. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S Saxon Airbase. If you do not comply we will use deadly force."

"Copy the Bogie." A pilot replied over the speaker. "Tail 4500x."

"Sir says here 4500x was shot down three months ago in Afghanistan." Another soldier replied, handing over the paperwork to colonel sharp.

"There's got to be a mistake. Check then recheck again." Came the terse reply.

"Already did Sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper."

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S Saxon airbase." Confused, Colonel Sharp was determined to solve this mystery. As he marched up to the watch tower he commanded attention from the other soldiers. "Where's the inbound?"

"Thirty five miles out Sir."

Minutes later, as he saw the inbound he watched it closely. "4500x…somethings not right."

"Bogies on the deck." A man said over the speaker. Yet as the mysterious helicopter landed the other soldiers noticed a malfunction in their systems.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radars jammed." As the young soldier sat looking at the flickering screen it had dawned on him. It was no coincidence. Reaching for the phone he said, "It's coming from the chopper." As he began to dial the lights around him began to flicker.

As multiple soldiers ran to surround the chopper, Sharp addressed it. "4500x, power down now. Have your crew step out or we will kill you." Sharp felt a small amount of relief when he saw that whoever was manning the helicopter complied. But that relief was short lived once he saw what followed. "My God." He had no clue as to what he was witnessing. One minute there was a chopper sitting on his deck and then the next a kind of robot. Battle soon ensued and he watched as his soldier fought for their lives, a fight he somehow knew was to be useless. This machine had one objective, and it was determined. As the roof of his building was pulled away Colonel Sharp got a good look at what was currently killing his men, and he saw a giant hand reach down and grasp onto the mainframe. Rushing over to the computers he saw that it was attempting to download all files and fear hit him. He could not allow those files to get into the wrong hands. Yelling orders to his companions he grabbed an ax off of the wall and attempted to cut the hardlines. He would not allow this to happen. But little did he know, it was already too late.

 **Blackout P.O.V**

 _Damn humans._ The little insects stopped him before he could retrieve all the information he needed on the whereabouts of the allspark. But he had retrieved a name. _Samuel James Witwicky aka LadiesMan217…_ He had another mission. Find this human, and determine his importance in the matter. As he turned away from the base he decided to relieve a little stress, and the humans were the perfect outlet.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I should be updating the story throughout the week.**

 **Stay tuned guys!**

 **As always, stay cool!**

 **~CAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Chapter Two is up :) I hope you all enjoy ;)**

 **~CAT**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Where am I? What is this place?"_

Lysette glanced at the dark world around her where she was suspended, straining her eyes to catch a glimmer of light. There was nothing, only an all consuming dark. She felt her panic rise, trying desperately to orient herself within this disoriented world. There was no up, there was no down, there was only the infinite darkness.

 _"Help! Please, someone help me."_

There, light. It was faint but there nonetheless. Lysette strained towards the speck, willing her body to move. Still, the golden light remained teasingly out of reach, her body growing tired and sore. Nothing she did yielded any results as she remained suspended where she was. Tears of frustration clouded her vision, her body going limp in exhaustion. She didn't know how long she struggled, time seemed to be meaningless within this world. Pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes she willed calm into her mind. Panicking was never the answer, she knew that, yet she found it difficult to retain control over her emotions.

" ** _Lysette_** **.** "

Looking around her in surprise as the voice continued to whisper her name, Lysette searched for a sign of who spoke.

" **Lysette."**

Turning swiftly she looked behind her as the voice grew stronger.

" _I'm here._ "

" **Wipe the tears from your face, for which the place you reside holds no ill will.** "

Lysette closed her eyes as she felt a breeze caress her face, taking with it the tears she had so desperately fought to contain. Opening her eyes she realized that the light was now closer, pulsing brighter as the voice spoke.

" _Who are you?"_ She whispered, a sense of wonderment overriding her fear.

" **We are only what you see.** "

" _I don't understand."_

 _"_ **We are the Primes, the first, from a species of sentient living robotic beings created by the almighty Primus long before your time.** "

" _Primus? Is that, like, your god?_ "

" **Primus is the creator, the bringer of light, the almighty.** "

" _What do you want from me?"_ Lysette asked, her face reflecting wonderment and fear.

" **We have seen the battle between our peoples here on your planet and have witnessed many extinguished sparks, both human and Cybertronians** **alike.** " The dark world around her brightened suddenly, showing fierce battles between giant metal beings and then flickering to show a battle between human soldiers and another terrifying being. Lysette closed her eyes as she witnessed many humans fall. " **We can no longer condone these actions. So we have come to offer our aid in what way we can, to help guide our people to a world filled with peace and prosperity. We have searched this planet to find a being that is able to resonate within the allspark and aid our cause, and so we have found...you.** "

" _Me?_ " Surprised, Lysette shook her head. " _Who am I to help your people? I'm not even of the same species, let alone the same world. How can someone such as me help beings like you?_ "

" **You will not be alone, little human, for there are others whom will help you upon your journey.** " Another flash of light and Lysette found herself surrounded by stars watching as many pod like objects propelled through space, a symbol much like a face etched on each one.

Shaking her head harder Lysette felt fear creep upon her once more.

" _No, you know what this is? This is all a dream. You're not even real. There is no such thing as Cybertronians or Primus, and I am no hero to your people. I will wake up and this will all go away._ " Closing her eyes, Lysette willed herself to awaken, the world around her slowly crumbling.

" **Little human, it is foolish to think you can control destiny. This war will find you, and no matter how you struggle you cannot escape it.** " There was a sense of sorrow within these words.

" _I don't believe in destiny. And I don't believe in you._ "

With that the world collapsed, propelling Lysette back to reality.

Little did she know her reality was about to change.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What did you guys think? Please R &R 3 **

**Chapter Three should be coming shortly and if you guys have any ideas I would be more than happy to listen :)**

 **As always, stay cool!**

 **~CAT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Chapter three is up!**

 **I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it! :)**

 **~CAT**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo, Lysette!"

Looking up from the paperwork she was currently studying she offered a smile to the man who approached her, breathing heavily from his run and his thickly framed glasses slipping down his grecian nose, juggling a small stack of books in his arms.

"Hey Kevin." Puffing a lock of dark hair away from his face he offered one of his lopsided smiles, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Hows my favorite best friend been today?"

"Kevin, I'm your only best friend." Lysette said with a small laugh, though the tension never quite left her eyes. Looking back at the paperwork in her hand she hid her expression from her friend. She had found that her thoughts had constantly strayed to the strange dream that she had experienced the night before. "I've been fine babes, just working." Cooling her features she eyed Kevin suspiciously. "Now, what do you want?"

Feigning shock he reeled back, his face comically surprised. "My god woman, can't your best friend ever come and talk to you without you becoming suspicious of said very innocent best friend?"

Rolling her eyes, Lysette turned, her long legs carrying her towards the entrance of her building, shaking her head at Kevins mischief. He never failed to make her smile, and he somehow subconsciously knew when she needed him.

"Wait, girl don't walk so fast. My stubby little legs can't keep up."

Slowing her progress Lysette turned her head to look up at Kevin, her glacier blue eyes meeting his deep chestnut. "Come on Kev-bear, your a giant. If anybody should have to keep up with anyone it should be me."

Smiling down at her he shrugged his shoulders. "Come on lady bug, I had a busy night last night."

Lifting a dark brow, Lysette smiled at him. "Oh yeah? Who was it this time?"

Closing his eyes he adamantly shook his head, his medium length hair brushing his cheeks with every movement. "Nu-uh, I dont kiss and tell." Peeking an eye down at her he smirked. "Unless said kiss was a-ma-zing!" he sang. "I think I'm in love Ly." (Pronounced Lee)

Crossing her arms she turned fully towards him, smiling broadly. "Details. Now."

"Okay, imagine this. Me sitting at the bar, drinking all by my lonesome, when then walks in tall, dark, and smexy." Bracing his hands on her shoulders Kevin gave her a gentle shake. "And when I say smexy, I mean smexy. Like Hemsworth brothers smexy." Fanning himself he smiled. "We made eye contact across that bar, and I swear girl I heard the weddin bells already." Lysette smiled at Kevin, encouraging him to continue. "He sits next to me and we just start talking. About anything. About everything. One thing led to another and I wake up this morning with cuddling me. Best part of it girl, he made me breakfast. Yeah! Mother 'effin morning after pancakes. And they were almost as good as the sex! Almost, not quite, but almost." Placing his arm over her shoulder he walked into the warehouse. "Best. Birthday. Ever." Looking down at her he smirked. "Which is why I'm here. Did you get a gift for me yet. Huh, huh? Did ya? Tell me you did."

Laughing, Lysette poked his side playfully. "Oh, so thats why you came to see your best friend."

Jerking as she found a ticklish spot, Kevin moved away and laughed. "And to see you, of course!"

"Of course!" Shaking her head she gave a slight pout. "But no, I haven't yet. I've been looking, but of course only you would like anything old and dusty."

Yeah, like your mom!" Waiving his hands in the air he made a chorus of oh sounds and then grimaced. "Ew, never mind. Thats nasty." laughing he plopped down on her mattress, the pillows jumping upon his weight. "But really, you can find almost anything on eBay, and for cheap too." patting the place next to him, hugging Lysette close as she plopped down. "And if you can't find anything for me don't stress. I'll still love ya." Kissing the top of her head Lysette felt him smile. "I'll just have to find a new best friend." Grunting as her fist made contact with his abs he laughed, lifting his hands up in surrender.

The more time Lysette spent with Kevin, the more her mind wandered towards her dream less and less. Everything was normal, as it should be. But she still couldnt quite shake the silent feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

Another sleepless night, another struggle to keep her mind away from long ago memories and a far away past. Groaning she rolled towards the edge of the bed and sat up, her feet hitting the chilled floor. Wiping her face she shook her head and glared at the room around her with tired eyes. Why couldn't she just get one decent nights sleep. Only one, thats all she needed. Yet she couldn't seem to keep her memories at bay, couldn't seem to outrun her past fears. Glancing at the laptop laying nestled between her bed and the wall she smiled, remembering the day she had with Kevin. Reaching over and pulling her laptop onto her lap she powered it up, the screen illuminating her face and the world around her.

 _Ebay huh? Why didn't I think of that. People sell weird shit there all the time, I'm bound to find something._

Opening a new bar she found herself directed to the homepage, creating a new account and browsing the selection before her. She found that she had spent the majority of the night filtering through the images of objects set up for sale, and she had almost decided to shut off her laptop until one specific image caught her attention.

 _Huh, thats right up his ally._

Clicking the provided link Lysette read over the information, smiling in triumph. She finally found something! Looking at the sellers username she gave a sharp burst of laughter.

"Ladiesman217? Classy." Shrugging her shoulders she added the depicted glasses to her cart and hit check out. "Happy birthday Kevin, I hope you like them you dork." Luckily the boy trying to sell them lived only a couple hours from her, she should be able to give Kevin his gift by tomorrow. Smiling in excitement Lysette powered down her laptop, her head hitting the pillow and the warmth of the sheets finally lulling her into an exhausted sleep, unaware of the danger she had just subjected herself to.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I will say, I wasn't planning on keeping Kevin as a character in this story but if you guys would like to see more of him please let me know!**

 **Also, R &R! I would love to hear what you guys think so far :) **

**As always, stay cool!**

 **~CAT**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Cat here!

Unfortunately, due to the craziness of my life i've had to put this account on hiatus. As of now I have transferred the rights of this story to my dear friend Melody! her account is **x** **TomorrowsxMelodyx** She has a bunch of ideas for Lysette and the Autobots!

Although I am sad to put my writing on hold I am very excited to see this story continue to grow under the care and creativity of Melody.

I love you all, and thank you so much for all of you support!

Hugs and Kisses

Cat


End file.
